Resistance
by Musicallity
Summary: AU, OneShot, Dark Danny, Everyone feared him when they found out what he was, except her


**Resistance**

_AU, One-Shot, Dark Danny, Everyone feared him when they found out what he was, except her_

I know I should be working on Daring to Dream but I was reading Zillenoise's 'Royal Thorns' and It came to me, why would she fear him?

Dan Phantom released a Ghostly Wail and a building crumbled to ash behind him. The city was in chaos and it was all because of him, he smiled. His family were in hiding, Tucker was running for his life; they all feared him, now that they knew who he was, what he was. But where was Sam?

Sam was walking alone along the embankment that bordered the river, running the realisation over and over in her head. Her best friend and long time crush was the most evil ghost the world had ever seen. She had the thought, drifting through her mind, that she should be afraid of him. He had already made his possessive claim over her.

"_I will rule this world! You cannot stop me! My power and Queen shall support me!" And with that he turned to leer at Sam, his eyes twisting with red._

The other ghosts had tried to stop him, and failed, miserably. Those who had been the leaders of the rebellion were imprisoned against time itself.

"_I _will _be feared!"_

How could she fear him? He had been her friend, even when he had been the Phantom for years.

"_You're my friend, Danny; you will always be my friend, no matter what."_

That was what she had said, and she was going to stick to it. With a renewed resolve she turned towards the ghostly castle that was Phantom's domain.

The entire castle was gothic and medieval in style, His tribute to Sam. The ghost hybrid stalked the stone floors, his footsteps echoing as beings scurried away from his path. Where was she? He should know where his possessions were. "Danny," Red eyes turned to face violet ones. She had changed into the long black dress he had left out for her, good.

"Where have you been?" Sam adjusted her position slightly and crossed her arms.

"None of your business." Phantom turned to face her, eyebrows raised.

"I have the right to know where my possessions are Sam."

"But I don't belong to you, I don't even fear you." Phantom winced, that had hit a nerve.

"Yes you Samantha," he said softly and dangerously. Sam shook her head.

"Please don't call me Samantha."

He crossed to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she shivered. "See," he whispered in her ear "You are scared of me." Sam shook her head again.

"It's _cold._" Phantom draped a black cloak over her shoulders that he seemed to conjure out of no where. Sam stopped shivering.

"Now?"

"I'm not scared of you Danny." Phantom's eyes hardened and he stepped around her to face her, red eyes flashing. Sam faced him defiantly.

They stood there, staring each other down until Phantom struck her across the face. Sam fell to the ground, her hair flying loosely over her face as she crumpled. Phantom coldly walked away, his boots echoing on the stone floors.

Dan Phantom was walking along the halls of his castle, musing on what had been and what was going to come.

"_You're my friend; you will always be my friend, no matter what."_

The stupid girl's promise was all she thought about, curses! Friends could not be afraid of each other if they knew themselves well enough.

"_You're so clueless Danny! It's obvious that Sam likes you!"_

"_Sam… likes me?"_

"_Uh… I wasn't supposed to say that."_

He wasn't as clueless as he had been. Now he saw everything, including the cowardice of his so called friend.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no! Danny! What's happened to you!? Get away from me, you're not yourself anymore."_

But in his eyes, he was exactly who he had been before the darkness took over, and it was time to show Her that.

Sam slowly picked herself up off the floor from where Phantom had knocked her. She had lain there for hours, crying, the cold stone pressed against her cheek. Now her eyes were red and puffy and there was a tear in her soul. He had hit her, blindly in his anger; there was still a mark on her face, a red streak. "Sam."

"Leave me alone Danny, you're not yourself anymore." Phantom's eyes blazed with anger and he released a ghostly wail. Sam was knocked to the ground yet again as he towered over her.

"I am exactly who I have always been!"

"You're not! A year ago you would never have hit me, four years ago you became a hero and now… now you abuse your powers."

"I have no powers!" Phantom bellowed, "And you will fear me!"

"I can never be afraid of you, I was never afraid then and I'm not afraid now." Phantom stared at her before walking away, leaving her lying on the floor, resisting.

_Review! Review! Review! Also, do you think this would work as a continued series?_


End file.
